Conventional Mishaps
by Ebony-Rosez
Summary: When Carlisle has a required doctor's convention to attend over their anniversary weekend, he decides to bring Esme along to make things up to her. A series of mishaps occur as he struggles to balance his time between his job and wife. Canon couples. R
1. Chapter 1

Conventional Mishaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I am simply playing with the characters in her lovely saga.**

**Esme's POV**

Standing in the kitchen making my only granddaughter lunch, I silently watched my husband enter our grand home from the garage entrance.

He was back from his twenty one hour shift at Fork's hospital. It had originally begun as a twelve hour shift—which was normal. I was perfectly fine with that, but today one of his colleagues had called in sick. Carlisle had been the doctor on call, as he usually was; so he took over the other doctor's shift.

I sighed as I heard his phone go off from inside his pocket after he had set the keys to his Mercedes down on the coffee table, just about to sit and relax.

He sent an apologetic look to me as he entered the garage once more to take his call.

"Wonderful." I murmured disappointedly to myself.

Renesmee stood up on the chair she had been sitting in to touch my cheek. The vision she shared was of me looking sad as I watched my husband leave the house again.

I gave her a weak smile.

"I just miss Grandpa, sweetie," I assured her. I told her that I was fine until she sat once more to enjoy the meal that I had prepared for her.

I knew I was bluffing, though not entirely. I really did miss my husband being home. His long shifts were hard on me, but I always sucked it up. There wasn't much I could do about it.

Carlisle loved what he did at the hospital; taking care of people was what he did profoundly well. I would never deny him that opportunity.

It was particularly more painful this weekend, however because it was our wedding anniversary. We didn't celebrate it often…I take that back. Carlisle and I did not always make a big deal out of it every year.

Nothing like when Rosalie and Emmett or Alice planned celebrations. But it had been a long while since he and I had made it a celebration, I thought this year, it would be nice to get away.

It looks like fate was not on my side today. Nevertheless, I watched my husband slump back into the house… He never carried himself that way. He raked his fingers through his blonde hair. It was not a good sign.

I walked over to greet him.

"Good evening, dearest." I kissed him lightly.

He responded to the kiss and encircled his arms around my waist. I looked at him expectantly.

His amber eyes would not meet mine, and I knew he was struggling with whatever the contents the prior call had held. He spoke finally; his gentle timbre was strained from his work load that day.

"I wouldn't call tonight good, darling." I waited for him to continue, trying my best to keep composure. He tenderly stroked my cheek with the backs of his fingers.

When he still did not explain, I was worried. I found my voice, forcing it to be even.

"What are you talking about? Who called you?" It came out as more of a demand than an inquiry, he was aware of that immediately.

"The Chief of Medicine. There is a doctor's convention that I am required to attend… coming up." He ended it with that phrase.

Carlisle was hesitant in his answer to me. One thing I recognized in my husband, he was never hesitant. This was a rare moment…making me worry additionally.

"Carlisle," I reached up and touched his face. He was starting to scruff up from being away from home so much.

His eyes were finally on me. It's about time.

"When is the convention?" I asked, instantly regretting it.

He looked down. That was enough of an answer for me. It was over _this_ weekend. He was going to be gone over our anniversary. My heart sank, metaphorically speaking.

I suppose I should be used to this by now. I have been with Carlisle for a very long time. Things like this would occur and we would find some way around it.

I had been looking forward to spending quality time with my handsome mate. No matter how much time went by, he could still make my knees weak.

I felt his hand lift my chin up, something in his eyes were different but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yes," He placed a kiss against my temple. I glanced around noticing that the two of us were presently alone. His hands glided up my sides, his fingers brushed the side of my breast. He smiled as it made me shiver. "It is this weekend. Care to join me?"

My mind was in a fog from his touch but somehow I heard what he said.

"I'm allowed to?" I asked, barely a whisper.

His smile spread to a grin, letting his hands move down my body with a feather light touch.

"Yes you are. We will be able to commemorate our anniversary." He replied, brushing his lips along my jaw.

My breath sped up as I locked my arms around his neck, mostly to keep myself upright. My legs felt like jello; it was making me unsteady. He held me firmly to his body.

I fluttered my eyelashes against his neck as I laid my head to rest on his muscular shoulder.

"I would like that very much." I managed to say.

Carlisle let out a low growl of anticipation. The sooner we left the better. He stopped his attention to my body and led me up to our bedroom.

I followed eagerly. My body was all kinds of turned on, excuse the bluntness. I may be a woman, but when it came to my husband I still felt like the young girl I had been, when I first met him.

I packed our suitcases as Carlisle called the airport and purchased the plane tickets.

I watched him as I packed the clothes we would need. It was the only real necessity, but to appear human we always added toiletries and other items of individual interest.

I smiled as I zipped the suitcases closed. Carlisle was behind me; I leaned into him. I could feel his erection against my back.

"We have everything, dear." I mumbled coherently somehow as he kissed me softly.

"Then let's go. The kids have been notified and will be watching over the house while we are away."

We gathered out luggage and were on the plane within a half an hour. Thank goodness for vampire speed.

* * *

The plane ride was boring me. We had barely lifted off and I was fed up already. Carlisle and I were a proper couple. We didn't believe in demeaning a bathroom—if it was not our own—or any old public area. Our children, mostly, did not share the same morality that we did. So this meant that we kept our passions to ourselves.

I made a mental sigh. Earlier had made my body spark with desire and the flames wouldn't die down until Carlisle put it out.

From the corner of my eye, I tried to watch him discretely read his book. He was so serene when he read. I enjoyed watching him.

He became sentient to my observing him I assumed as he purposefully licked his middle finger and thumb meticulously slow to help him turn the pages.

A whimper escaped through my lips at a decibel too low for a human to hear. I heard his chest rumble, a primal instinct of our kind. I bit my bottom lip.

We needed off this plane. It had been far too long since we have been intimate, no thanks to the hospital.

I rested my hand on his knee, feeling it involuntarily jerk beneath my touch.

"Hold out a little longer." I kissed his cheek, shifting in my chair uncomfortably due to the fire in my core.

He twined his fingers with my hand resting on his leg and brought it to his lips, brushing them against the back of my hand.

I smiled at him as he turned his attention back to his book. I leaned down to grab my carry on bag and pulled out a decorating magazine. Hopefully this will keep me distracted long enough. I crossed my legs.

We sat in silence during the remainder of the flight. The sexual tension was thick in the air between us, I could hardly stand it. I could smell his arousal; no doubt that he could do the same with mine.

I just wanted to take him right then and there in first class as we made our way off the plane and into the terminal.

Once we had our luggage, Carlisle grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me along to the car rentals. We rented the fastest car in sight and he gunned it to the hotel he had booked for us.

I watched him as he checked us in and got the key. After we turned the corner, before any humans could blink, we were on our way to the suite.

My body quivered with wanton passion. It ached for the gorgeous blonde doctor that I was happily married to.

Carlisle locked the door and kissed me fervently. His hands began to remove my clothing when I stopped him.

He looked at me quizzically.

I smiled coyly, "Just a moment." I grabbed my purse, where I had stashed a negligee Alice had presented me with on my birthday, oddly enough. I understood why now.

I changed quickly and tied one of the robes, given to every room, around me to cover it.

Carlisle had untied his tie, letting it loosely hang down. His shoes were set aside and he had taken his belt off; it draped over the chair beside the king size bed.

He was perfect. His god-like features never ceased to astound me. I loved this man.

His golden eyes sparkled with excitement as I sauntered towards him. He began to speak but I silenced him with a passionate kiss. My fingers worked nimbly to unbutton his shirt.

I felt his finger tips trailed the curve of my hip through the fabric of the robe then followed the line of my exposed legs as far as he could reach from his seated position on the bed.

I popped the button off his slacks, slightly impatient. He had many pairs with which to replace it and I slowly dragged the zipper down.

His hands encircled the tiniest part of my waist as he guided me closer to his body.

My hands slipped inside the slacks he was wearing, feeling the silkiness of his boxers. I pushed past the elastic band to reach his length. I stroked him once causing his eyes to roll back in his head.

I giggled softly; making his eyes open, as he fought to concentrate my hand expertly worked his cock.

Swiftly, he tugged at the robe with enough strength to rip it from my body, momentarily stopping my ministrations.

His eyes blazed. In one quick motion he changed our positions so that my back was flat on the bed and he was hovering over me.

"Well, well," I said trying not to be smug, "I thought you were enjoying what I was doing for you."

He attacked my body with kisses, grinning.

"Oh of course I did, darling." He mustered in between kisses, "I just didn't want to be the only one being pleasured."

Another giggle escaped me followed by a gasp as his hot mouth found my breasts. I tangled my fingers in his hair briefly before pushing his pants down to his ankles with my feet.

He kicked them off. He was very intense, yet gentle, in his approach as he worked skillfully on my body.

I was in a blissful state, euphoria, heaven…whatever you want to call it. And we weren't even making love, yet.

Suddenly the sound of his phone filled the room. We froze in our positions.

Carlisle sighed and pushed himself off the bed, over me. He trudged to the desk where the ringing piece of junk lay.

He glanced at me. I was already breathing raggedly, but I nodded silently giving him my consent to answer the call.

I made a face, letting him know I was not happy about it.

He snapped it open and answered in the same manner.

I listened as the conversation went on for a couple of minutes, drumming my fingers on the head board. I suppressed a soft moan as I watched his boxers twitch as each finger tapped against the wooden frame.

He hastened the discussion, finally wrapping it up and before I had a chance to inquire, he had launched himself on top of me.

Instantly we ripped of the remaining articles of clothing from each other and got busy.

A matter of mere minutes later, we had both came down from our high and I snuggled to his sweaty form.

"Sorry that had to be so quick, my love." His words were sincere and apologetic.

I kissed directly below his jaw behind his ear.

"I understand, dearest." I sat up to let him change and fix his hair to appear more professional.

I knew he felt bad enough, so I planted a chaste kiss on his lips before going into our bathroom to shower.

As I turned on the water on and stepped in the shower, I heard him call out his salutation.

"See you tonight." I replied, sighing as I hurried through the bathing process. It wasn't the same without Carlisle.

I grabbed a towel and patted myself dry. I walked into the main room of the suite. This was going to be how the entire convention would go.

I was starting to loathe, not his job, but his cell phone. It was always interrupting us during our cherished time together.

I tied my hair in a loose pony tail and got dressed. I put on a simple t shirt of Carlisle's and stretchy shorts. I loved smelling like my husband, especially in times like this.

Lying back against the pillow in bed, I noticed a single pink rose and a note on my husband's side of the bed.

I picked up the flower, smelling its beautiful and sweet scent.

Carlisle had always told me that I smelled like pink roses, only more potent, to him. I smiled and picked up the note.

It read:

_**My Darling, Esme~**_

_**I apologize for having to leave you alone whilst I attend the required convention. Too bad they don't know that I already know everything they are trying to teach me.**_

_**I feel like a terrible husband, truly, you must know. I would much rather spend time with the woman of my dreams at this moment.**_

_**I will return to your side as soon as I can get away. I promise that I will be back before our anniversary. You will get your present when I arrive.**_

_**I miss you already.**_

_**With all the love I possess,**_

_**~Your Carlisle**_

_**P.S. I have a rose pinned to my jacket to match the one I left for you. I hope you don't mind that I sprayed it with your perfume. :)**_

I smiled at my husband's thoughtful words. I brought the note to my lips, kissing it gently. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**A/N: So here is my first Carlisle/Esme story. I am considering making this an actually story, it started out going to be a one shot but I like it so far. Let me know what you think. Ideas and/or suggestions are welcome. **

**As the title says, during the convention there is going to be mishaps occurring as Esme and Carlisle try to spend the weekend celebrating.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Loves,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	2. Chapter 2

Conventional Mishaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I am simply playing with the characters in her lovely saga.**

**Carlisle's POV**

I sat in the great ballroom of this luxurious hotel that was hosting the doctor's convention I was currently attending. Glancing at my watch I sighed, making sure it was low enough that the human physicians around me could not hear it.

_"Of course they could plan this convention the weekend of my anniversary." _I thought, scratching down some false notes as the lecture went on. Honestly I didn't need to pay attention.

I have been a doctor for a very, very long time. I knew the majority of the topics that they were teaching us. It was rather annoying that the Chief of Medicine of my hospital had the nerve to force me to go to this.

Not that he was aware of my extensive medical doctorates and medical knowledge. For all they knew I was a 23 year old doctor, just a brilliant enough physician to pass by.

I suppose that I could have said no and risked being fired; it was about time that we moved the coven to a new location. Our non-aging did make put a spotlight on the family. I rested my head in the palms of my hands.

What was holding me back? My wife and family were very important to me, more important than my occupation… though I know sometimes that Esme believed otherwise.

A familiar scent radiated off of the fresh pink rose pinned to my blazer. It smelled just like my wife.

My mind wandered to the suite upstairs where she lay in the king-sized bed post love making. Even after showering, once I reentered the room I would be able to smell the sex in the air.

Just the thought was arousing me. I had to find some way to be in our suite by midnight tonight; I needed to prove my admiration and devotion to the woman that I loved so dearly on the anniversary of our wedding.

I knew she was lonely up in the bed. I shook my head and tried to focus on the lecturer in the front of the room.

_"How droll are you…"_ I thought and scrawled down some of the new information on the notes in front of me.

I doubt anyone would even realize I was gone… I had signed in telling them that I had attended the lecture. Did I really have to stay for the entire seven hours? I had the brochure and some notes to prove it.

A smile found its way onto my face at the thought of the plan. It could work and if not, I was more than willing to take the consequences.

Moving too fast for the human eye to catch, I ran out of the ballroom and into one of the elevators. Too bad I couldn't make this move at vampire speed.

I hit the button to my floor anxiously. As the doors began to close a god-awful perfume exuded from outside and I delicate hand stopped them from shutting as I desired.

I fought back a growl as I saw one of my colleagues, a female I had ran into multiple times at conventions, enter the elevator. There was an empty one across the hall that was open I noticed.

This woman was bitchy, excuse the language. She was not a friendly doctor. I did not care for her, and yet she seemed to follow me everywhere I went.

She had bleached blonde hair that was dry and split at the ends. Her skin was a tacky fake tan—one of those spray tans that made her skin look orange. She had veneers that made her teeth pearly white… and disgusting looking. Even the false nails and eyelashes on her… She just looked like an overgrown Barbie doll.

She turned to me, trying to look seductive I assumed.

"Well good evening Carlisle." She said, batting the false eyelashes. It was overkill.

I gave my best phony smile. I was certainly uncomfortable in this situation. I would never cheat on my wife, though countless nurses and female physicians had made a pass at me. I was not even remotely swayed. None of them could compare.

"Evening, Dr. Laughlin." I replied curtly resorting to using her professional title. Hopefully she would get the hint.

The face she made was priceless. She was annoyed at my professionalism. I pushed aside the triumphant smirk that wanted to show itself.

"Please call me Alexandra." She smiled at me, pushing out the breast enhancements she had gotten I presume trying to impress me.

I turned my head to roll my eyes. She was definitely getting on my nerves. This elevator was not going nearly fast enough.

"I apologize," Was my only reply. Thankfully her floor was before mine and the doors flew open.

She hesitated, clearly unhappy with my response. "No need to. I will see you very soon, Carl." She winked and walked off.

As soon as the doors closed I let out the growl in frustration. I hated when women shortened my name like that. My wife was the only woman allowed to call me by nicknames.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall of the elevator. Finally the 'ding' sounded letting me know that I had arrived at my floor.

I felt so relieved. I walked to our suite and swiped the key to unlock it.

Pushing the door open, I saw my beloved wife laying in the bed. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. I don't think she had moved.

"Welcome back, dearest." She called softly across the room.

I smiled automatically. The sound of her voice was like heaven. "You have no idea how badly I have wanted to hear that." I responded, walking to the edge of the bed.

Her smile suddenly faded causing me to halt my actions. I searched her face, looking for the answer to the gaze of confusion that appeared in its place.

"That odor…" She muttered.

I sniffed my jacket. Shit… that whore's perfume was still strong from the elevator.

"Alexandra Laughlin." I said, tossing the jacket into the fireplace. "She entered the elevator after me."

She snarled and sat up in the bed. "That harlot is here?!" Her golden eyes blared at the thought.

I nodded. Seeing my wife this worked up was rather sexy if you ask me.

"Unfortunately. She is a terribly fake woman." I muttered, walking into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and wash that disgusting aroma off."

She agreed with me.

"Thank you dear." She said, and I shed my clothing. I made the shower quick so I could get back to the woman of my dreams.

I could hear rustling in the bedroom. I wondered what that beautiful goddess with caramel hair and the most wonderful of curves was doing.

Stepping out of the shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I opened the door fully, letting the steam from the shower fill the room.

I looked around and saw pink rose pedals spread out along the floor. There were candles and incense lit. Wow, my wife was definitely in the mood.

Esme was in another one of those scantily clad lingerie outfits, lounging sexily on the bed propped ever so nicely against the pillows. Her lips sparkled in the candle light from her lip gloss.

The sight was divine. This woman could make me want her in anything or nothing. She was beautiful… No, that was not the right word to describe my Esme. She was stunning, striking really.

I stepped closer into the light illuminating her and sat on the edge of the bed. A soft moan escaped her lips as I did so. She crawled her way to me, slowly…deliberately.

My erection hardened further at this action.

"You are extraordinarily sexy, my love." I whispered, capturing her lips with my own.

Esme matched my passion as she slid her body close to me, clasping her hand around my length. I growled in ecstasy as she did so and pulled her flush to my naked skin.

She giggled throatily at me, tugging the towel off.

"I can say the same about you." She breathed as my hands worked her body, pulling and yanking off her lingerie.

Once I finally had the hindrance out of my way I pulled her onto my lap, her bare body was smooth and ready for me. I feathered my fingers lightly down her body to leave a trail of heat as I made my way to her core.

She was wet for me, wetter then I had ever felt her before. It was such a turn on. I circled her bundle of nerves with my thumb as I let my fingers penetrate her heat just once.

She whimpered.

"Oh darling that feels so good."

I kissed her neck, making my way up to the scar that I had given her.

As we made love to each other, hours passed… I can't honestly tell you how many, but this time was the most amazing sex we had ever had. And truth be told it was always amazing.

We started another round, thanks to our ability to not tire. Suddenly, a rapid knock at our door caused us to freeze.

Our breath was shallow from our intimacy. Thanks to our unnecessary breathing habits. I caught mine as another rapid set of knocks resounded. The noise was really irritating me.

Grabbing some pants I stood up and smoothed down my hair. Quite honestly I didn't give a damn what anyone thought when they saw me at the moment.

I pulled the door open to see a gaping Alexandra Laughlin. I rolled my eyes. "Hello, Dr. Laughlin." I greeted, almost through gritted teeth.

I heard Esme hiss at her from across the room, it was too silent for her to hear but she knew I would catch it.

I took a deep breath to keep myself from snapping at the trashy doctor in front of me.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked since she hadn't responded to my previous greeting.

Dr. Laughlin seemed to snap out of her trance at that instant, she smiled at me. "Oh, well I came to see if you were ready for the next lecture and activity," She paused I'm sure she was attempting an innuendo, "for the convention."

I glanced at the clock. Damn it… it was time for another stupid activity that I was supposed to participate in.

"I will be down in a few," I replied, shutting my door in the woman's face. _"I hope I broke her nose." _I thought. I know it was childish but it made me feel better.

Esme was already dressed and was laying out an outfit for me to wear. I rubbed my temple. It was officially our anniversary and I had to leave. She was unhappy.

I frowned and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Love," I lifted her chin. She allowed me to and I gave a firm kiss to her lips, "Happy Anniversary."

She buried her face in my chest. "I don't want you to go." She whispered, encircling her slender arms around my torso.

I sighed, "I wish I didn't have this convention to attend either, darling." I showered her with kisses. "I promise to be back before you know it. We will spend more time together, I swear it."

Esme nodded and released me.

"You better Carlisle Cullen."

I changed slowly, rummaging through my suitcase for the present I had hidden in it before we left the house. I found it and placed it on the dresser beside my wife's side of the bed.

"Wait until I return to open this," I kissed her fervently once more.

It was a few minutes before I pulled away reluctantly. This was a bittersweet salutation, even for the brief time.

Every infinitesimal second that I was away from Esme I felt a pain in myself that made me long for her. And not just intimately; just to be by her side made me feel complete again.

I grabbed my briefcase from the edge of the bed.

Esme put her hand on my shoulder gently; she was holding a small box similar to the gift I had placed for her on the dresser.

"Don't open this until you return." She planted a chaste kiss on my cheek and tucked the gift in my briefcase.

I smiled at her, my eyes crinkling in the corners.

"I love you Esme," I replied softly.

She returned the gesture with a weak smile. "I love you as well Carlisle." It was sincere, but was laced in sadness. "Happy Anniversary, dearest."

I blew her a kiss from the door before I departed and made my way down to the ballroom for the second time. I decided to take the stairs with this trip, hoping to duck any unwanted company.

I took a human pace. I was in no hurry to get on with the convention; my thoughts remained in the suite with the love of my life.

I was going to make this up to her in any way possible. Maybe I would "miss" tomorrow's activities and spend the day with my lovely wife.

Smiling, I walked to the ballroom. Tomorrow was going to be a surprise for Esme; hopefully it wouldn't be too late to make up for lost time.

I turned the corner towards the ballroom. I practically froze in place at the sight. That bitch…Laughlin, was waiting at the entrance for me.

It took every ounce of me not to growl at her. I have never hated anyone in my entire life, but this woman really got under my skin. She was like a bad rash that wouldn't disappear even with the strongest of ointments.

I sighed and trudged to the doors. Instead of speaking to her I walked right past her to scrawl my name on the roster.

She was at my heels, uncomfortably too close for my liking. I could feel her hot breath on my neck. I grit my teeth together hard.

"Dr. Laugh—" She cut me off with a finger to my mouth. My eyes widened at her bold antics. I was appalled that she had the nerve to touch me.

I didn't have the chance to speak before she did.

"Carl, listen to me." She pushed herself to my body and I inched back as much as I could. She just rolled her eyes. "Stop pretending that you aren't incredibly infatuated with me just because your little wifey is upstairs. All the males in this joint are." She flipped her hair with a smirk.

Oh she was about to find out just how wrong she was.

I shoved her forcefully back, making sure I didn't harm her due to my strength. I glared at her.

"I beg your pardon but I am the least bit interested in you Dr. Laughlin. I request strongly that you call me Dr. Cullen from now on. My wife is the only person I will ever be with. We are not friends, and we will never be anything more than colleagues." I seethed, trying to pull my temper back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a convention to attend without any further whore filled behavior."

I turned on my heel leaving the blonde bimbo stunned speechless. I smiled satisfied to myself as I sat near the exit, far enough away from her, and close enough to make an escape if I had to.

I could not wait for this stupid event to end. I looked at my watch. "Only a few more hours…" I mumbled to myself with a sigh. I hope that I can last that long.

* * *

**A/N: So I have decided to continue this as a story in stead of a one shot :) Here I introduced the female doctor crushing on Carlisle—she's of my creation in case anyone was confused.**

**There will be more mishaps coming along the way. Stay tuned to find out what they are… I haven't exactly decided yet. :P Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers! I am so sorry for the late update, my internet was turned off. I will be updating as fast as I can. Enjoy!!**

**Loves,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	3. Chapter 3

Conventional Mishaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I am simply playing with the characters in her lovely saga.**

**Esme's POV**

I was actually beginning to dread that my husband had chosen this career. It sounds selfish, and maybe that is what I am being, but this is supposed to be the weekend that we share together to show the bond that we have for one another. Granted it cannot be broken by something as insignificant as this, though at the moment it feels that way.

I sighed as I worked on my caramel tresses in the bathroom of our suite. I was already agitated from the slight interference from one of the female colleagues of Carlisle. This woman was a tramp; there could not be a person on the planet that was not aware of it.

Of course she was after my husband. Probably trying to start a love affair with the gorgeous man. I cannot say that I blame any of these women who have thrown themselves at his feet. I believe I had been the same way many years ago with my first encounter with Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

What I was angry about was the fact that Dr. 'Tramp'… er, Laughlin—excuse me—had not only come to our suite to summon my husband, but she had clearly seen that I was in the room with him. Yet, she was acting on her own will to sway him.

I'm not sure how much more I can bear this weekend. I would absolutely love to spend time with my husband for our anniversary… However, he has been away longer than he has been in our room.

I am usually very content with being by myself. I stay in our home alone often, with interactions with our children far and in between during the hours Carlisle is at work.

I guess back home I know that the nurses aren't trying to seduce him to sleep with them on the operating table then and there. And if they were I was not aware of it, nor do I believe Carlisle will leave me.

This woman just… frustrates me to no end. In my heart I have no doubt that Carlisle will stay true to me, but there is just something about this woman that makes my skin crawl. She has been the flavor choice of many doctors over their own wives and spouses.

If I could I would have every intention of ripping the whore to pieces and burying her body… My goodness. I have never been such a violent person. I really just want my husband safe and sound in the company of my arms and our suite.

I need to take a break… anything. There must be shopping arenas in this area. I need to clear my head. Carlisle will be gone for awhile thanks to the stupidity of this convention. The conference that is ruining my life at this very moment and time.

I almost laughed at myself. I sound like a childish teenager whining over her boyfriend. Not a mother of five adopted children, grandmother of the most wonderful granddaughter and wife of a loving doctor. I sound ridiculous.

Oh what is this doing to us? It seems like we are being tested to the limit, to see how strong the bonds of our devotion really lie.

Well, I am willing to take the challenge. I have every intention of showing my adoration to the man to whom I said 'I do' years prior.

I changed into a conservative dress and pulled my curls into a side ponytail, applied a fair amount of make up and grabbed my purse.

With some matching kitten heels I made my way to the elevator to find something to occupy my time until I was going to see the man of my dreams once more.

The doors opened and I hit the lobby button. Thankfully I was not bothered by anyone else on my ride down to the main floor. The doors flew open once more with a ding and I stepped out.

I walked calmly to the lobby where the great ballroom was in my sight. I glanced in, catching the furious gaze of Dr. Laughlin. She glared at me fiercely as I made my way to the front door.

I laughed softly, thanking a stander by—a young gentleman—who opened the door for me to exit. Apparently my husband had turned down her offer and Alexandra was a very unsatisfied woman.

"Serves her right." I murmured as I slid into the driver's seat of the expensive sports car Carlisle and I had rented for our stay at the convention site.

We were in Michigan for the convention, staying in a five star hotel. I was not acquainted with the area very much but I knew if I drove around for a bit that something would show itself.

I just wanted out of the bedroom. It was so lonely cooped up by myself, even though the suite had plenty of room for one person.

I did exactly what I said I was going to. I made sure to text Carlisle along the way. Just in case he decided to skip out on whatever activity or lecture was planned next for him, he would be aware that I was not in our suite.

A few miles south I found a quaint strip mall with various department stores with which I could shop. They were nothing like I was used to; I normally shopped with Alice and Rosalie, and the both of them have very expensive taste.

But if it was all I could find, I guess it would have to suffice. I parked right up front. I believe I am driving the most expensive car in the entire state, from the looks of things.

It was quite odd. Oh well. I didn't have much of a choice otherwise so I got out of the car, not bothering to lock the doors. This didn't belong to me or my husband, if someone stole it I suppose they would really be in need.

I tossed the keys in my purse and walked into the first store I came face to face with. It was a little clothing store, family owned I presumed. It had a very sweet air about it.

The clerk greeted me warily. I don't think they get women or men, for that matter, with the kind of taste that I present. I wasn't trying to intimidate anyone, frankly I thought I looked rather dressed down, droll, for the day.

I smiled kindly at the woman and went about my business. The store was actually very appealing to me. It brought back memories of my past. I found some adorable little ensembles for Renesmee that I bought.

As I made my way to the next store, my phone buzzed. I quickly grabbed it out of my purse, smiling at the caller id.

I hit answer, trying to hold back a squeal. "Hello Dr. Cullen." I said calmly as I could.

On the other side I heard the deep chuckle of my husband. It still made my knees weak, no matter how long we had been together. I found it astounding that this man could have that affect on me.

"How do you do Mrs. Cullen?" Came the sultriness of his timbre. He sounded a little smug.

I smiled, deciding to sit in the car so that my legs didn't give out on me suddenly. I mentally laughed at myself again. Ridiculous, that is what it was, but I loved every minute of it.

"I am doing well," I replied coyly. I could play his games too. "And how is the infamous doctor that everyone is trying to keep from me?"

I could hear the inaudible groan in his throat. I know it had been a low blow… but I still felt the after effects of his leaving for the convention. He was just as resistant to go as I had been to allow it.

"That's not fair, love." Carlisle whispered. I could hear wind breezing through the speaker of his phone. Was he running? "Where are you anyway?" He asked.

I looked around; trying to find the name of the town I had entered. Finally I laughed aloud as I found nothing of the sort.

"I… am in the parking lot due south of the hotel. Honestly I have no idea what city I am in." I admitted sheepishly. Carlisle was better at directions than I was. He would get a kick out of that.

He chuckled again, "It's a good thing I can pick up your sent. Otherwise I may have lost you forever." As his sentence hit my ears, I realized that I had heard it in surround sound. I looked up to see Carlisle standing inches from me, his phone snapped shut in one hand.

I smiled up at him, almost in a daze. He had changed from his suit for the conference to a nice shirt and sweater combo and some black slacks. I loved his casual look the best.

I dropped my phone skillfully in my purse and slid over to the passenger side, dangling the keys to the car in his face as he settled himself in the driver's seat.

His eyes scanned over my body, taking in my apparel. His smile grew appreciatively at the sight and he laced our fingers as he sped off.

"What's in the bag darling?" He asked softly as he drove into the main city.

I looked down remembering the shopping bag. "Oh, I found some outfits for Nessie in that little family owned store. It was a sweet place."

Carlisle looked at me, smiling. "You are a sweet woman. Nessie will like her souvenirs from Nana."

The title brought goose bumps to my skin figuratively speaking, the feeling did. I loved being a grandma. I never imagined that I would have lived with a life so extraordinary. I have a family that I will continue to have forever.

Carlisle stroked my cheek, causing me to turn my face to him. His gaze was ablaze with love and passion. I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently.

"Where are you taking us dearest?" I asked, trying to keep my tone even. Though I literally couldn't bear the surprise.

He knew this as well as I did. The car turned sharply into a break in the meadow directly outside the city lines and I raised an eyebrow at my husband inquiringly.

"I thought we could hunt first," Carlisle stated coolly, opening the passenger door for me. "Then I thought we could see a play at the theatre or go dancing. Maybe even go out for a dinner, to show how normal of a couple we really are." He winked.

I giggled softly and followed his lead into the clearing. We did need to hunt. His colleagues were bound to notice a change in his eye color if we did not take this opportunity.

It only took us a few minutes to find some wildlife worthy of our taste and fed quickly. We had hunted recently, so it only took an average sized deer or elk to satisfy our thirst long enough to last the duration of the convention.

Once we disposed of the animal carcasses we hopped back in the car and made our way back into town. Theatre did sound appealing to me, my husband knew me well, but tonight I felt the need to be in a more intimate setting.

Dancing would gratify that want for the time being, until we could slip away from the human world to enjoy some time to ourselves.

Carlisle looked at me expectantly, awaiting an answer to our plans for the evening. I smiled, playfully shaking my hips to show him my response silently.

"Ah, dinner and dancing. What a lovely choice you have made, milady." He kissed my hand deliberately as he pulled over by a high end club.

I appraised it from the passenger seat before I joined Carlisle outside the car. Hmm, this place looked interesting.

"We're a tad bit under dressed for this club dearest." I said, noticing a few pairs of people entering the said joint. I glanced at him.

Carlisle then let go of the hand he held of mine and strolled to the trunk of the vehicle. Had he planned on us having an elegant evening out? As he pulled out two bags, clearly holding a tuxedo and ball gown, I clapped. He took a bow.

"You have surprised me once more, Dr. Cullen." I glided my tongue along my top lip, watching his eyes follow it. I stepped forward and took the bag containing my dress. "I hope you picked a decent one for me."

"You'll see," Was all he replied. He grinned, following me into a nearby motel that we used the bathrooms of to change into our evening attire. The man was right in fact.

As I gazed at myself in the full length mirror, my body clad with a long, elegant violet dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and ruching along the bust; it had a lovely golden sash that tied neatly around my waist and a beautifully designed flower cluster stitched to the seaming where the sash met.

It was the most amazing dress that I have ever worn… I wonder if Alice had anything to do with it. In the bag there were matching gold pumps and golden jewelry to coincide with the elements of the dress.

I pulled my hair up into a more sophisticated twist and pinned it up, leaving a few strands of my curls hang loosely by my face. I even touched up my make up, adding some lavender eye shadow and gave my lips a dark plum stain.

When I was completely satisfied with my appearance I stepped out of the bathroom and walked confidently down the stairs.

Carlisle was waiting for me, looking as handsome as ever in his pitch black tuxedo with matching cummerbund and a plum rose pinned to his blazer. His hair was slicked back just the way I liked it and he had touched up his cologne. He had also tucked a satin gold handkerchief in his jacket pocket and let his solid gold pocket watch hang from his pants.

I nearly lost my train of thought at the sight of him. I heard his breath stop once his eyes met mine.

He stepped forward with his left arm offered to me to hold onto. I gladly took it and we tipped the motel owner for allowing us to use his facility before walking across the street to the club.

"You look exquisite, my darling Esme." He whispered in my ear as the bouncer gaped at us, letting us enter.

I smiled at him, thanking the Heavens that these heels brought my face more level with his. "As do you, phenomenal, my dearest Carlisle." I kissed him gently, adding in a whisper of my own. "I'll have to thank Alice for her superb choice of attire for our trip."

Carlisle flashed me a sheepish smile as he pushed in my chair at the table we were sat at for two.

"I was hoping to take the credit for the dress. I pointed it out to Alice," He retorted playfully, picking up a menu for show. "She just bought it and sent it to me. With the addition of the tuxedo."

I laughed softly, mimicking my husband's actions and skimmed the menu. "I suppose I can let it slide this time."

We were very well endowed in our façade of humanity. I found something that looked expensive and appeared nicely in the picture to order, Carlisle did the same.

After we had ordered, the waiter told us the approximate time that the food would take to get to our table and my husband led me out onto the dance floor.

There were many other fancy, rich people that surrounded us on the platform; yet all eyes seemed to be on us. It was a terrible burden sometimes to be the most beautiful creature on the face of the Earth.

I kept my focus on the blonde man whose arms were sturdy and held me close to his body as we waltzed to the classical music being played. We both ignored the faces staring at us and just enjoyed the dance we shared, feeling just as intimate now as when we made love. It truly was magical being Carlisle's mate.

The song ended and I noticed the waiter with our food propped beside our table awaiting our return. I smiled at the young man's patience and tugged Carlisle's hand, leading the way back to the table.

Carlisle wanted to dance more I could see it in his eyes but he did not protest to my dragging him along. In fact I think he enjoyed the view better. The back of my dress was cut rather low, dipping slightly below the small of my back and it laced back up like a corset.

I could hear the rumble in his chest as he pushed my chair in to the table. I laughed quietly, smiling at the waiter.

"It smells very good." I complimented the chef, even though the smell was not appealing to our kind.

The waiter gave an appreciative smile. "I will pass on the compliment to the chef, Madame." He served me first then moved on to serve Carlisle his meal, who nodded his approval.

We pretended to eat our meal as any human would, at an even pace. I sipped the chardonnay that our waiter had poured for us.

Halfway through our meal, a tall bulky shadow loomed over our table causing both Carlisle and me to avert our attention. I fought back the urge to make a face at the man standing in front of us.

It was the Chief of Medicine of Carlisle's hospital. He had recently been transferred over once the previous Chief of Medicine passed away. This man was crude and arrogant. He wasn't a man that I found charming in any respect.

His name was Harold Stringer; he was in his mid fifties and because Carlisle appeared to be in his early twenties, he saw him as his pawn. Someone fit to pass on his 'knowledge' to. If only he knew one-sixteenth the shit my husband did.

Carlisle greeted him with a tight smile. His eyes held an annoyance that I could pick up easily. "Good afternoon, Mr. Stringer."

Harold gave him a snooty look, his eyes looking me up and down. Carlisle caught a growl in his throat.

"Please, Carlisle, I thought I told you to call me Harold." He pulled a chair up, inviting himself to our table. I glanced at Carlisle who had physically tensed. I sighed mentally. "The lecture has not ended yet. I saw your name on the roster, though when I walked around I couldn't find your face anywhere. Then I come out to dinner with my… well, the woman I'm seeing, and I find you. Who is this ravishing lady you are accompanied by?"

Carlisle turned his attention back to me, throwing out an apologetic expression before introducing me.

"This is my gorgeous wife Esme Cullen." He said in the most loving tone that I have ever heard, squeezing my hand from underneath the table.

I forced myself to put on a smile for the man currently preventing me from enjoying the evening with my husband. I have my acting down to an art.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stringer." I offered him my hand to shake, though the arrogant bastard took it and planted a sloppy kiss there instead. I really wanted to slap him but instead I gave him a fake smile and excused myself to go powder my nose. I really needed to wash my hands. I felt violated.

As I walked to the bathroom with my head held high like the doctor's wife that I am, I heard Mr. Stringer telling Carlisle that if he wanted to keep his job that he better go back to the hotel with him. I wanted to cry.

Everything was getting in the way! I growled aloud being the only woman in the bathroom. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I ended up smashing a faucet and hurried out before anyone figured it out.

I made my way to the table, not bothering to be polite to the Chief of Medicine and took my purse.

"Have a good night, dearest." I said, kissing his cheek. "I guess I will see you another time whenever your boss gives you permission. Good bye Stringer." With that said I turned on my heel and went straight to the car.

I couldn't help my rudeness. The son of a bitch was destroying what was supposed to be my peaceful weekend away on Isle Esme with the love of my life, us laying on the beach and making love like there's no tomorrow. I was so angry.

First Dr. Laughlin and now the Chief of Medicine just happened to show up at the club we went to dance at.

I mentally rebuked myself for not choosing the theatre. We probably could have gotten away long enough to have a night alone and make it to the love making before they found him. Damn it.

I sped my way back to the hotel, having arrived long before chief what's his ass would bring my husband. I knew Carlisle understood my frustration… But he really did enjoy working at this hospital. And we could probably pull off a couple more years in Washington before we would have to move.

As I pulled in a parking space I caught sight of Dr. Laughlin, watching out the front doors. I bet it was skank central who found out where we were going somehow. At the moment I didn't really care how, I was just going to confront the bitch and claim my husband as my territory.

I stepped out of the car in my urbane dress and chic look, sauntering directly to Laughlin. The look on her face as she took me in was priceless. She knew that she was no match, but she held her head high. I smirked, gotcha.

"Good afternoon, Alexandra." I greeted with a smug tone. She scoffed at me for using her first name.

"Esme." She replied annoyance was clear in her voice. If she had said anything else her voice would have cracked. I walked passed her.

I abruptly turned on my heel, she was right behind me. I started to bare my teeth but stopped myself. "Look Laughlin, Carlisle is _my_ husband. The only woman he will be sleeping with is me. Plus he thinks you're a hunk of plastic with a poor taste in body spray."

Alexandra's eyes widened, her mouth was agape as I hit the elevator button. Hell yes I just hit her between the eyes.

I stepped into the elevator for the second time that day, sighing as soon as it closed. This is not what I had been expecting of my night. Back to the secluded room until my blonde doctor comes to sweep me off my feet.

I stayed in the dress and curled up in bed to wait. I wasn't sure when Carlisle would return, but I would wait as patiently as I could.

I picked up the gift Carlisle had left for me. It was wrapped in gold with a violet bow… I smiled to myself. He had matched the present with my dress. I love my husband. I was looking forward to opening this tonight…

I let out another sigh, involuntarily. "Guess it will have to wait… Again." I said to myself staring up at the ceiling. The same position I had been in this morning. I really hate waiting when it comes to Carlisle. But yet again… I have to.

* * *

**A/n: Yay I got Chapter three up! I'm so happy with this story. It's coming along just as I planned. **

**Here was the next mishap during the infuriating convention. Esme now has to deal with the female doctor trying to steal Carlisle and his boss. Both trying their best to keep the couple away.**

**Thank you so much to my readers, you are the reason I write. I will be updating very soon with the next chapters. Again any ideas/suggestions are welcome. I would love to know what you want to see happen. I hope you enjoyed this piece.**

**Loves, Ebony-Rosez**


	4. Chapter 4

Conventional Mishaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I am simply playing with the characters in her lovely saga.**

**Carlisle's POV**

I sat silently in the passenger seat of my boss' car as he drove us back to the convention. Dr. Harold Stringer, Chief of Medicine, had found me skipping out on the current lecture. I had taken the night off to spend time with Esme for the remainder of our anniversary. She had chosen 'dinner' and dancing, with which I obliged freely.

Unfortunately Dr. Stringer must have gained some insight about my whereabouts and he found us quite suddenly. And with his arrival, not only had he chastised me—something personally I did not mind, but he was rude to my wife. She left post haste.

I stared out the window at the human speed Dr. Stringer was driving. The mood was brooding in me. I had a feeling that I could snap at any moment… above all else, I wanted to see my Esme.

He glanced in my direction, clearly oblivious to my sour mood. "Carlisle, you are one of my best doctors. I told you this was mandatory. That means even the doctors that can perform well for themselves needed to attend."

I looked at him, feeling my temper boiling. If he keeps this up I will surely explode. "I understand; your directions were clear Dr. Stringer." was all I replied. I wasn't remotely in the mood to be reprimanded.

Harold pulled the car over to the side of the road with a jerk. "If it was that clear, why in the hell were you out gallivanting recklessly with your wife?!"

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit one of my son's had picked up from me when I was frustrated.

"Harold," I fought to keep my voice even as I spoke, "I apologize for not being in attendance at every lecture or activity you planned for the convention, for my career's sake. But I will not apologize for putting my wife in front of my duty to the hospital. I have done that for many, many years. This weekend was in fact my wedding anniversary. I brought Esme along so that I may share that with her. And that is what I will continue to do."

Dr. Stringer's face turned many colors after my solid speech. He had clearly expected that I roll over and obey his every whim. I smiled internally to myself.

"Carlisle," He spat and sputtered out of anger. He was struggling to create a cohesive sentence structure. "I will not have it, sir! Your duty is to this hospital. If you want to keep your job, I suggest that you send your wife home and get back in that ballroom."

It didn't even take me a split second to make my decision. I looked at Dr. Stringer straight in the eye. "Consider my resignation tendered then. There are hospitals all around the world and my family is accustomed to moving. My duty, Harold is first and foremost to my wife, then to my children. The hospital may be third on the list but it is not for your benefit. I do an excellent job for the patients that come in and need my help. If this is what you expect of me, I can no longer provide my service to your facility. I will write a letter of resignation and send it to your office as soon as possible." I said confidently.

Dr. Stringer was dumbfounded by my blatant words. He was aware that I was serious. His expression appeared regretful, but I was having none of that. I meant what I said to him, and I was not taking any of it back.

I opened the passenger door and stepped out, shutting it behind me before he could respond. I started walking back to the hotel, tuxedo and all, with my hands stuffed in my pockets. In the distance I could hear Harold shouting after me, sputtering once again.

I smiled, feeling a newfound freedom for the first time in a very long while. Esme would be proud of me for standing my ground with the man.

I had walked a mere mile when Harold's car came puttering up beside me, matching my speed. His passenger window was rolled down.

"Carlisle, you need to listen to reason," Harold stated firmly. He was clearly hoping his authority would win me over. He was about to find out just how wrong he is.

I continued walking ignoring the fact that he was driving by me. This irritated him so he sped up and swerved his car to the side a few feet in front of me, parking.

"Harold it's no use." I replied flatly. "I am listening to reason—my wife's reason. I have neglected that fact for a long time, taken for granted that my wife would always be there."

He started to interrupt me but I held up a hand to cut him off. "I am not finished yet. Sir, the look I saw on my wife's face today tore my heart into a million pieces. Unfortunately I have seen it on her face multiple times since we arrived. And it tells me that as a husband, predominantly, I am not providing the emotional support that I should be. I cannot allow that to continue. Nothing you say or do will change my mind."

"I will raise your salary and give you a promotion." Harold continued desperately trying to alter my decision.

I shook my head, "No, that is final." I retorted firmly. _"I swear if he tries anything else I'll snap him like a twig." _My thoughts were getting the better of me. Much to my surprise, he surrendered to my resignation.

"It's a pity that you see things this way Dr. Cullen. I expect that letter the moment my ass hits the leather of my office chair on Monday." with that he drove off.

I grinned at my victory and swerved to my right into the safety of the shrubbery around me. This way I could run naturally. I gazed up at the sky, following the sun to find my way back to the hotel. I found north easily and ran at top speed.

I pulled out my phone and hit number one, calling my wife. It didn't take her long to answer. Her voice was confused at first; loneliness was lingering in it as well.

"Hello dearest," She spoke softly. I closed my eyes as I ran, letting my instincts guide me.

"Darling," I begun, sorting through what news to share with her first, "Is everything still packed?" I asked suddenly, my eyes snapped open.

Her short pause was followed by a rustling sound in my ear. "It is now." Esme responded sounding more confused than before. "What is going on Carlisle?"

I pushed through the last of the shrubbery, falling back into a human step as I found the road again to follow. "Well, I took a stand with Dr. Stringer after you left. Will you have the bell boy gather our luggage and check out of the hotel for me, dear? I'll be there shortly. I will explain when I get there."

"You resigned!" Esme's voice was breathy. I smiled to myself. That meant that she approved of my decision.

"I did indeed." I replied lovingly. The hotel was in my sight so I quickened my pace. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

I heard her muffle her squeal. "See you soon." She hung up with that, no doubt doing exactly as I said.

I hurried to the entrance of the hotel and strolled in casually. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Harold talking with Dr. Laughlin. She was leaning in close. I growled lowly, so low the humans around me wouldn't hear a thing. So she was the one who sent Harold after me.

I could hear their conversation, but I pushed it back in my mind. I saw them both freeze as they noticed my entrance. I walked straight on past them to my Esme who was settled on a chair beside the front desk. Our luggage was at her side on the bell boy's trolley.

She smiled at me, a glint in her eye shined as I stepped up to her. "Madame, might I help you to your car?" I offered her my arm. She was still in her lovely lavender gown, exactly quaffed as she had been previously. She was gorgeous.

Esme stood gracefully and took my arm. "You may kind sir." She placed a strategic kiss on my neck as I led her to the rental car, beckoning the bell boy to follow.

* * *

A few hours later that Esme and I were on the plane, landing on our private island. I had bought it for her years ago as a present. A place we could get away. A place where we could walk freely just as we were, with the sun shining down on us, and not have to worry about human's divulging our secret.

Isle Esme was what I had named it, after my beautiful wife. She had insisted on naming it something else, but after seeing the natural beauty of the land I knew it had to be hers.

After landing I took our luggage and had the plane take off. We waited until it was out of sight to walk across the beach to the property where I had our house built. This was our second home, no matter where we lived our everyday lives.

Esme held my hand, her high heels dangling in her other, as we walked up to the porch. She smiled softly. "What made you do this dearest?"

"I have seen you hurting too many times in the past three days," I leaned down to capture her lips with mine for a fervent kiss. "It was time for us to move on. The hospital was holding me back and Dr. Stringer was rude; you showed me that I was being… neglectful to you. I couldn't bare it any longer."

She melted into my embrace. "I love you Carlisle Cullen." was all she murmured as I picked her up and carried her bridal-style into the house.

I placed our luggage on the floor and went to the bed, pulling out the gifts we had yet to give one another. Esme settled onto my lap, kissing my cheek.

"Are we opening them now?" She asked, gently taking hers from me. She had been eager to see what was inside for the past few days.

I smiled at my wife, her eyes were smoldering with love. How was I to resist such beauty? "Yes we are darling." I kissed her lips once, taking the gift she handed me. "Open yours first."

Esme looked me in the eye, finally nodding. She pulled the violet ribbon off the rectangle box and tore away the golden wrapping paper. I smiled as she pulled the box open. She gasped as she pulled out a crisply folded piece of paper.

"Happy anniversary, my darling Esme," I said softly into the supple skin at the juncture of her neck.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one is a little shorter than the last chapters but it was a crucial part- Carlisle confronting his boss to stand up for himself and Esme. :) Don't worry I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I may continue in Carlisle's POV or switch back to Esme's. Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to my reviewers and my beta TwilightGuru09 for catching my mistakes. This is for you all. Enjoy!**

**Loves,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	5. Chapter 5

Conventional Mishaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I am simply playing with the characters in her lovely saga.**

**Esme's POV**

I stared at the crisp, folded piece of paper in my hand. The golden box lay to my right, empty with the violet ribbon that had held it together. We had begun opening our gifts, mine first.

After Carlisle had returned to the hotel last night, he told me that he had resigned from his position at the hospital. I was stunned; I hadn't thought that he would have been so bold. But then again, my husband does like to surprise me.

I looked up at him, unsure of the gift. His topaz eyes softened at my gaze. "Open it, darling," he pointed to the paper.

Hesitantly, I did as he requested. I unfolded the paper gently; a waft of Carlisle's cologne hit my nose in doing so. As I stared at the paper, realization came upon me. My eyes shot up to him, "A business permit?" I was skeptical.

He smiled sweetly at me, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. "You're an interior designer; you have decorated and designed every home that we have ever had with impressive creativity. I thought you would like to make a business of it."

I felt my throat close up a little, like it would have if I had been human and could cry. Of course there were invisible tears, but of joy. Carlisle was so thoughtful.

I nuzzled his neck with my cheek, "Oh, Carlisle, its wonderful!" I looked up at him. "I have thought about it before, but I never acted on it."

"I know, darling," He pressed his lips to mine with great passion. I slipped my arms around his neck not wanting it to end, but he pulled away carefully. "I wanted to give you something that would bring you joy while I'm at work. It will make the days go by quicker for us."

A smile broke out on my face, "It will. Maybe I will get Alice to be my assistant, she would be very efficient."

I had so many ideas reeling around my head. Where were we going to move? Where was I going to set up my business? It needs to be decorated. Does Alice already know about this?

My husband's chuckle brought me out of my musings. I grinned sheepishly, remembering that he had yet to open his gift. "Oh, it's your turn," I tapped his present. "Open your gift, dearest."

Carlisle held up his present to his ear, shaking it lightly. It didn't rattle as I assumed it was going to; I mentally thanked Alice for wrapping it efficiently. I smiled encouraging him to actually open it.

He pulled off the antique looking wrapping paper. Alice always coordinated things like this. He opened the square box, pushing aside the bunched up tissue paper. I saw his eyes widen momentarily before he looked back at me.

"Keys?" he sounded amused and confused. Exactly the reaction I had wanted. I stood and took his hand, leading him outside. I had seen a tarp over a vehicle when we arrived to Isle Esme. I believe Carlisle had assumed that it was his Mercedes sent over by one of our children.

"Close your eyes," I told him as I traveled around the back of our home, him in tow.

My husband obeyed my command; I walked backwards to the car that was hidden by the tarp. When I stopped abruptly and let go of his hand, Carlisle's eyes opened ever so slightly.

"Hey, keep them closed Carlisle," I scolded him playfully. He chuckled, giving me a whining growl in anticipation. I pulled the tarp from the vehicle. "Now you may look."

Carlisle's eyes opened and he blinked in astonishment. He looked at me with an excited gleam to his golden orbs. "This is the first convertible I've owned, the very same make and model. Same color," He walked around the back, "License plate is mine. How did you track this down?" He sounded impressed.

I beamed proudly at myself. "Rosalie and I made some calls. We found this at a junk yard in England."

He pulled me into his arms, planting another firm kiss to my lips. I smiled up at him. He rested his forehead against mine. "I absolutely love it, Esme."

"I'm glad you like it, dearest," I feathered my fingers through his golden hair. "And it's not the only one that you get. The garage will be filled with cars Rosalie and I restored; she did most of the work, though."

Carlisle swung me around in his arms then. "You know you are the most beautiful, amazing wife. I couldn't have wished for anyone better as a mate." He kissed me again. "I feel… lighter," he admitted, sitting down with me in the soft sand.

My eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. "Lighter? Dearest, what do you mean?"

"Quitting, not being under Dr. Stringer's pressing thumb while I work, then no longer being bothered by ridiculously fake women," he said softly, wrapping his arms around my waist. "And finally being able to relax alone with my wife, this is how I should have felt. But I was too blind."

I took Carlisle's cheeks in my hands gently, stroking the flesh with my thumbs. "I'm so glad you feel that way, love. You work so hard; I wanted you to be able to relax on our anniversary, of all times."

Carlisle stared deeply into my eyes and was silent for a long few minutes. "I am relaxed," He picked me up, carrying me to the shore of the beach. I let him do so, clutching his shirt gently in my hands.

"What are you doing, dearest?" I asked, curiously. He was wading into the water slowly, inch by inch. I gazed down. Had I intended on getting wet, I would have changed beforehand.

He just smiled at me, holding me securely in his arms. "Want to go for a swim darling?" he asked in a sweet tone.

A swim did sound relaxing to me. The ocean was clear here, and a nice temperature. Besides, this was just the getaway that we needed. To be free from humanity, hiding our secret was a challenge at times. On Isle Esme, we had no worries.

I watched his skin sparkle in the sunlight as he lowered us into a deeper crevice in the water. I gasped at the suddenly cool sensation, and then laughed. "Warn a woman next time would you?"

Carlisle grinned, "I'll try and remember that." He kissed along my jaw line, keeping me steady in his embrace. I encircled my slender arms around his neck. He nudged my shoulder with his nose, whispering into my skin. "There seems to be something impeding my path."

I giggled softly, taking a guess as to what he meant. I lifted my hands above my head as Carlisle gently tugged the sundress off my body.

"Is that better, dearest?" I asked, unbuttoning his shirt, and placing kisses down his chest and torso—as far as I could reach with him holding me.

A quiet moan emitted from him when I tried to adjust my body within his grasp. I could feel his manhood pressing up against me and I knew that I needed to relieve him soon. His eyes fluttered shut as I undid his pants. I was so glad he decided to go casual today.

"Esme, darling, I don't want this to go quickly," he said, sucking on my earlobe. It was my turn to close my eyes at the sensation. He knew how to please me in every possible way. I hissed seductively when he unclasped my bra.

"Then let's make it last, dearest." I whispered against his lips, kissing my wonderful husband with a fiery passion.

Both he and I were aflame, even though we were torso-deep in the ocean front. I slipped from his grasp, carefully dragging down his pants under the water. I surfaced again and he captured my lips.

I begged for him to finish undressing me, relieving me of my last article of clothing. He obliged, stripping me of the ridiculous lingerie. Alice insists that all of the females in our house have a plentiful amount.

I treaded water, letting Carlisle take me in. And it allowed me to bask in his shimmer. The sunlight only enhanced his handsome features. He swam to me, once again kissing my lips in a tender kiss. He pulled me to him without breaking contact.

I melded my body with his then; I know we said that we were going to make this last, but the truth of the matter was—we had no restrictions now. No one was trying to pry us apart. We didn't have any distractions. It was just Carlisle and me, all alone, exactly the way we had wanted it.

Carlisle looked around us, searching for the right spot for our love making. The water was sensual, but it gave us less support than he wanted. He spotted a small oasis that hung to the right, off the coast of Isle Esme. His eyes sparkled.

Before I could say anything Carlisle had twisted me around so that I was holding onto his back. I let out a yelp in surprise gaining a chuckle from my husband, "Sorry, dear. I know just the place. Hold tight."

"I'm not going anywhere, love." I locked my arms firmly around him, nestling my chin into the crook of his neck.

At an unfathomable speed he lurched forward, swimming to the oasis with me on his back. It was incredible watching his muscles dip and stretch while he moved. He moved with such fluidity and strength, it was amazing.

He stepped onto the little island—oasis—and pulled me into his arms once again. I went willingly. I will never tire of being held by this man. His eyes searched mine as he laid me gently in the soft grass, kneeling in front of me.

I delicately grabbed him by the back of his head into another kiss. There were so many things I wanted him to do, and yet so many things I wanted to do to him. We have all the time in the world and nothing to bother us.

"It's been far too long since we've had this freedom," Carlisle smiled against my lips as he spoke. He ran his fingers through my caramel hair.

I nuzzled his chest, wanting to be as close to him as possible. "I didn't realize how long. Carlisle, I don't think I can wait anymore." My voice came out as a mere whisper.

He understood nonetheless. Within seconds, we were in a state of euphoria that I don't believe we have shared in a very long time. Our love making has always been passionate; we have a bond that can't be matched by humanity.

But this time, this very session, was special. It was as if we had fallen in love all over again, and yet it was like we have been married for hundreds of years. We know everything about each other; anything that makes the other soar.

I knew that we weren't finished, not even close. There was time that we had lost over the past weekend and we were going to take the opportunity to make it up. It was the celebration of our first vows, to have and to hold. And so we shall.

This was the first time this weekend, a mishap hasn't occurred. I intend to keep things this way for many, many hours.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, alright, so here was the next chapter. Esme lets us all know what they feel for each other. I couldn't think of anything more perfect, you know?**

**Well, my creative juices are going dormant with mishaps that can occur, so I think from here on out—at least for the next few chapters, it will be more fluff and joy.**

**Soon to come: Carlisle and Esme will be spending more time on Isle Esme for their anniversary celebration, then heading home to let the kids know they will be moving, then the decision on where they will be going, Carlisle will have to find a new hospital, and Esme starts her business.**

**If anyone has suggestions or ideas- throw them out there in your reviews :)**

**Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers, y'all are amazing! And a big thank you to my beta, TwilightGuru09—without her, I know this would be less than its best work.**

**I'll update soon!**

**Loves, Ebony-Rosez**


	6. Chapter 6

Conventional Mishaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I am simply playing with the characters in her lovely saga.**

_**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long. This story, much like my others, brought me to a complete halt for a time there… Hitting "writer's block" truly sucks, just in case anyone wondered. My creative juices have been stretched far and wide, but finally I think I have found what I was trying to write in order to finish my stories. I promise that the quality of the chapters will not decrease. I plan on giving this my all, and it may even be longer than I had originally planned. **__**Here's to hope! –Ebony**_

**Carlisle's POV**

Time passes by slowly for our kind, it means practically nothing to us, though we do still pay attention to it when need be—in cases, such as putting on the human front for the "real world".

My lovely wife and I have just spent the most memorable of times together on the island I bought her many eons ago. We had finally been able to celebrate the coming and passing of our anniversary. I cannot honestly remember the last time that the two of us had been so united and unanimous in our love. Not to dismiss our regular get-togethers for being forgettable, not in the slightest; this particular amalgamation was simply perfection.

I think for the first time in many years, both Esme and I—myself more than my dearest companion—set aside the things that were getting in our way. For me it was my job at the hospital, Forks Hospital to be precise. Esme let herself leave the family to accompany me, even though she was putting herself through misery at the doctor's convention.

However, we made it through the roller coaster of events and came out on top. I can only give my wife the credit. She was my motivation to stand up for the thing I wanted most, which was to please her… to make her happy. I know I had let her down the past few months, though she would never admit it. My darling spouse is a saint.

She has the most unwavering devotion to me, to our children, to our kind as a whole. In every aspect of my life, I have never been more grateful to have such wonderful, meaningful people in my life. Esme is the epitome of what a wife should be for a man. I knew that from the very first time I met her.

Never in my wildest dreams, and my dreams have been quite untamed, would I have ever imagined to have my life be the way it is at this very moment. I have the love of my life by my side forevermore and a dedicated family back home faithfully awaiting our return.

I glanced at the serene woman in my arms, realizing that I have been daydreaming on the beach. She was so peaceful and content. I have hardly wanted to jostle her in anyway or cause her discomfort.

I smiled gently down at my Esme as her golden eyes elevated to lock with mine. It was always as though a wave of electricity was intertwining in the passion of our gaze. In that moment, amongst my musings, an idea hit me like a ton of bricks.

I knew exactly what I wanted to do after our return home. We would gather our family, make the move to our next location of residency, set up Esme's business with the help of her faithful side kick Alice, get myself a position at a new hospital with a preferably calmer chief of medicine, and… this is the brilliant idea: plan a wedding ceremony to renew my vows with my beloved.

A wedding renewal, it had been so long since Esme and I have had one for us. Our children have had many of them in the past. They love to rekindle the spark in their relationships; I suppose it is their public way of showing each other that they are still very much in love. Though I am aware it is not necessary for them, mostly just for fun. They love to gather our mutual friends and spend time with them.

Esme and I have always been adamant with our love to one another. There is no one that would deny that. The thought has popped into my mind before; however, I always pushed it aside because of daily things… such as work. Well, not this time.

Esme lightly touched my face with her finger tips, causing me to look down upon the exquisite woman of my dreams. She smiles sweetly, "You seem very determined, Darling. What on earth do you have on your mind?" She appeared to be quite amused by the facial expressions that I make when I am deep in thought. I smiled internally, but what else is new?

"I am just pondering when we should return home to our family and tell them about the move. I know Alice will be aware, no doubt she has already had visions due to our decision making," I chuckled.

Esme nodded cheerfully. She still had yet to move even a millimeter in my arms. "I bet she has. And I am positive that she is keeping tabs on us to find out our ultimate decision."

I kissed her cheek gently, my eyes sparkling. "Yes, and even though I am perfectly and incandescently content where we are, I would like to ask you something. When do you believe we should return home?"

She gave a content sigh of her own and stretched, finally pulling away from my arms. "I suppose that our vacation cannot last forever, can it?" I shook my head lightly and she smiled. "Well then, I think we should pack up and head home now. This is the longest we have been away from our children for a very long time. I want to make sure our home is still standing."

I smiled at her concern for her architectural work. It was pure brilliance. I absolutely loved every structure of home that Esme designed and decorated with Alice. They were a phenomenal team.

I stood with her and we headed into the small shelter that had been built to accommodate anyone that stayed on Isle Esme. Our things were packed within a few brief seconds. I left a note for our wonderful helpers that cared for the home when we were away.

Esme took one last look at her beloved vacation spot, smiling. "This was a lovely getaway Carlisle. Even though we had some rough patches along the way, it is definitely the most memorable anniversary we have celebrated."

"I agree incessantly, Dearest. I wouldn't have changed a thing, even with the mishaps," I kissed her plush lips once more as we walked to the plane awaiting our departure, "I think it brought a new light on our relationship that had been previously concealed."

She cuddled to my body once we boarded the plane. The pilot took off, making our way to Washington. Esme looked me in the eye, "I believe we are inseparable once again because of it. I wouldn't change anything either."

As soon as the plane's wheels touched down to the runway of the airport, Esme and I were up and had our luggage in hand. The plane stopped and, like humans would have to, we stepped off onto the terminal grounds.

We walked to the parking lot and I noticed my Mercedes parked neatly aside. I smiled internally, _'Alice… that girl must have seen our arrival.' _I heard Esme laugh as it caught her eye as well. It was rather amusing.

I tossed our luggage into the trunk as Esme slide elegantly into the passenger seat. She was never one to drive the vehicle unless she had to. I walked at a humanly pace, as we were accustomed to doing, to the driver's side. Upon opening my door, my phone went off.

I snapped it open holding the receiver to my ear, "Hello Alice," I took my chances with it being the shortest adult member of our family.

Alice squeaked with giggles on the other end, "It was funny in the vision and it's still funny. Welcome back home! I know you aren't physically at the house, but just the thought of you both being in the state is comforting." She babbled on cheerfully.

That girl could bring a smile to any father's face.

"It is lovely to know that we were missed," I replied as I drove us to the house. I decided to go our normal speed to get there as quickly as possible.

"You have no idea. We all get a little anxious when you go away. And Nessie hasn't stopped asking for you since you left," Alice said, sounding unswervingly relieved that we were almost within hugging distance.

I pulled the car into the garage and we both put our phones away. Esme was already out of the car and being bombarded with embraces from our family. Renesmee was the first to jump into her arms.

I followed suit, stepping out of the driver's seat. It was Alice who hugged me. She sent a smile my way and danced back to Jasper, who was standing in the door way looking grateful as well.

'_Note to self: Don't leave the family for longer than a day,' _I thought teasingly knowing Edward wasn't far off and could hear my mind once again. I'm sure it was a reprieve for him to have a couple less people to listen to, yet I know it must be strange not to hear the familiar thoughts of someone you care about.

As expected, Edward and Bella appeared beside Jasper and Alice to greet us. I picked up Renesmee, who had sauntered over excitedly to get some "Grandpa loving". I kissed her forehead.

"Were you a good girl for your parents Nessie, dear?" I asked lightly as the little bronze-haired beauty bounced in my arms. She was never an uncontrollable or awful child.

She beamed, nodding her head proudly. "Yes, I was Papa," Her slender arms encircled my neck and laid her head to rest on my shoulder. I followed Esme into the living room where the rest of the family was gathered.

Emmett grinned and slapping me on the shoulder welcomingly, "Welcome back Pops," he boomed. I just had to chuckle at my son's enthusiasm. He was always in a cheerful mood.

"Thank you. It's good to be back," I replied lightheartedly, smiling at Esme, "Looks like the house is still in tact."

She smiled warmly, gazing around the home, "I can see that. Should we tell them now or later?"

Our children looked at us expectantly, even Renesmee had pushed back to gaze into my face. I looked at Esme and then nodded my head thoughtfully.

"We should probably inform them of our intentions sooner rather than later." She confirmed my statement with a nod. I smiled at the kids, "We are moving away from Forks. It is that time again. We have been here longer than anywhere else and people will start to ask questions." I said in a serene tone. I was quite thrilled to be getting away.

Esme and I watched our news sink in slowly; one by one it sunk into our children's heads. Except for Alice, of course; Alice had known this was coming all along. I believe that is why she was so eager for us to return home.

Fortunately for us, everyone in the family was unanimous in their excitement. We were ready for… a new adventure. Some place with more wildlife, and maybe even a wider variety. There were slim pickings in Forks, to say the least. It never satisfied everyone's thirst.

With Emmett loving bear, Edward loving mountain lion, and Jasper… pretty much any animal that put up a fight, it was difficult to gratify all of us. Of course none of them had ever complained. They would simply go further to meet their craving, which frankly could be desirable after a time. We do love to travel in this family.

Emmett perched himself on the arm of the couch, tipping it slightly; this caused my lovely wife to click her tongue disapprovingly. He sent her an apologetic expression and slid down onto the cushion.

"So, where are we moving? Can it be somewhere exciting this time?" he asked in his cheerful manner, "I mean don't get me wrong… this place is nice. It's just exceedingly dull."

Rosalie laughed beside him, "This place was not interesting enough for my Monkey Man." Edward shot her an annoyed look.

I chuckled and Esme sauntered to my side.

"Well, we have not made any final decisions as of yet. We wanted to speak with all of you regarding the matter. It is something we all must participate in, I was hoping for your suggestions," she rested her head upon my shoulder gently.

Jasper gave a smile from across the room where he leant on the counter of the kitchen. "Anywhere but New York," he said with his Texan drawl underlying. I believe he said this because of Alice's shopping addiction.

Alice was settled on the counter top adjacent from him; she quirked an eyebrow then pouted dramatically. "I love New York… but that's not where we end up."

Edward smirked, "Thank goodness." He was not the one that held Renesmee loosely. Bella laughed lightly. "It's not a bad place to end up Al, there are far worse places to situate ourselves," he added in a comical tone.

Alice simply stuck out her tongue. I enjoyed watching their playful banter. It truly was as if they were siblings. They radiated jealousy of one another, created sibling rivalry, tag teamed each other; just like a family. I have always thought of them as my children. Our bonds have merely grown over the years.

"Alright that is enough you two," Esme broke me of my thoughts as she coaxed the siblings apart. Her maternal gifts had kicked in. "Now Alice, would you be so kind as to share with us the residence of our new home?"

Alice pretended to think about it before jumping down from the counter with an energized gleam in her pretty, golden eyes. She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly. "Okay, are you ready? Colorado! We were going to pick England, Canada, Minnesota, Idaho… and many, many others, but Colorado was the popular vote," she clapped her hands together with a grin.

Emmett's smile widened, "Grizzly bear, awesome!"

"Really, is that all you think about babe?" Rosalie smacked him playfully, "We can go skiing!"

As the children started planning out their first activities for the new residence, I gently enticed Esme upstairs for one last fair well to the home. She had built this home, as she has built every home we have lived in; however, this one was special.

We had gained not only a mate for Edward, but coincidentally a granddaughter as well, something that I had never dreamed of having in this stage of my life. Esme had given up hope for a grandchild ages ago. We rejoiced when we had heard the news of Renesmee.

She followed me up the stairs to my office without a fuss; it was secluded and away from the volume that was rapidly elevating to the second floor from the kids.

"What is it, Dearest?" she asked as I sat in my leather chair, pulling her onto my lap cozily.

I gave her a contemplative look, "I thought you would like to take in the scenery one final time before we pack. Everything is still in its rightful place. This home brought us a great amount of fortune." I mused aloud for her to hear. She wasn't Edward after all.

Her eyes glistened at the reminder.

"Yes, it has. It didn't occur to me, when Alice suggested that we return to Forks, that anything so life altering could happen. Her visions truly are remarkable; even if she hadn't seen Renesmee coming, she still saw Bella. Bella is a gem—a wonderful addition to the family."

"Indeed, she is spectacular. Every one of our children is; they each have their own special talents and strengths that make our family one of a kind. How are you feeling about the move? The change will take some getting used to again," I brushed her hair behind her ear.

Esme gave a content sigh, which told me she was ready for the travel. "I think it will be nice. Forks is a lovely town. Everyone is very friendly, but you are correct in saying we have over stayed our welcome. I know the townspeople will be noticing our lack of aging very quick if we don't hurry out of Washington." She leaned into me comfortably.

My arms slid around her waist securely.

"Then we had better get the house cleaned out and ready for transport. I bet Alice has the selected lot for our new home to be built. The boys and I can put it up within a few days; you girls can stay at a hotel meanwhile. Then all we will need to do is unpack."

Esme kissed me gently, "Oh, Carlisle, it sounds so wonderful. You may not have the gift of clairvoyance, but you can behold the future beautifully. I can almost see it happening before my very eyes."

I chuckled. "I have learned a thing or two from Alice. Plus her visions are subjective, so it will be almost exactly as I planned it."

With that said, we left the office to begin our packing. The rest of the family was already a step ahead of us, and Alice a step, or three, a head of them. I smiled internally at the irony.

Everything was falling into place just as I had hoped. My vacation with Esme, the return home, the conveying of our plans for the move, and now even packing was going smoothly. We would be in that urban city of Colorado in no time.

We could hardly wait; all of us were filled with restrained anticipation, myself included. All that was left was for Alice to direct traffic as Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I moved the boxes as well as our other belongings to the various vehicles.

Once we had everything, I looked at Alice.

"Give us all the address and we will be on our way," I directed with a smile.

She did so gladly. Thus began our latest adventure; next stop: Denver, Colorado. I got into my Mercedes with Esme and followed my children. We were off in a flash.

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhh! Yes, finally I have come up with a decent chapter. Everything is flowing as it should be. It is about time, trust me I know. **

**My writer's block is officially gone. So my chapters should be coming in regularly again. ****Yay!**

**I didn't have my beta check this one… Shame on me, but I really just wanted to get something up. And it's the end of Mother's Day here so I figured why not. Plus I didn't want to bother her… or wait. Lol I'm a little impatient. But sometimes that's just how it goes.**

**Much love to all who continues to read, as well as my new readers and reviewers. Thank you all!**

**-Ebony-Rosez**


	7. Chapter 7

Conventional Mishaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I am simply playing with the characters in her lovely saga.**

**Chapter 7**

**Esme's POV**

It didn't take us very long to arrive in Denver, Colorado. Alice took us to the site where our home was to be built. It was a very large property that she had purchased so that the house would be able to accommodate all of our family members.

The property was even large enough to build smaller cottages for our children if they ever wanted to live on their own, but remain close to home.

Alice was talented and always thought of all the details. I suppose that it helps that she can see how the future can go in many ways.

I smiled appreciatively at her as I stepped out of Carlisle's Mercedes. "You have done it again, Alice, dear," I spoke softly taking in every new detail. Colorado was similar to Washington, but it had its differences as well.

We were living in the urban city this time; however, it was in a wealthy neighborhood that we could close off for our own security. I already knew that our house was going to be the biggest of them all. We had more money than most of the nobility in the world and it comes in handy at times like this.

I watched my family gather our things. Carlisle stepped forward, clearing his throat. Our children filed in, encircling us to hear what he had to say.

"First off I want to thank Alice for preparing everything on the financial end by purchasing our property. The boys and I will start building the house tonight. We will have to do our best to make it appear to take us a long time, as it would take a human. In the meantime, our lovely ladies are going to be staying in the hotel nearby. I have purchased a decent sized suite for you all to share. I know Alice will have plans for you already. As soon as the home is ready, we will retrieve you," he stated the blue prints for the next few weeks for us.

It would be difficult for our family to stay apart for that long. We were used to creating our homes quickly and starting our lives. We are also aware that we have to keep up the human front, especially since we were near many of them in this place.

I looked at Alice curiously, "Can you explain how the popular vote ended in Colorado? We're in such an urban city."

She gave a shrug, "That's all I saw. We are still secluded enough from them that they won't give us much trouble. They are also filthy rich in this neighborhood and keep to their activities constantly. Emmett suggested we put a security gate around the house so they can't trespass easily."

"There is also a bigger variety of wildlife here," Rosalie added with a smile, "Emmett is really excited about the grizzly bear population. Apparently there is an over abundance and he is willing to help out."

I laughed softly, "I had a feeling." I glanced at Bella interacting with Renesmee. My little granddaughter had her hand practically glued to her mother's face, no doubt showing her the new surroundings.

There were birds flying above that didn't populate Forks, elegant creatures. Small rabbit families were scattered along the perimeter of our property. There was a rare white fox in the distance, clearly stalking for its next meal. Along the drive we saw caribou, deer, and elk—which we had expected. Emmett was excited about the grizzly and Edward was talking about a trip to the Rocky Mountain for some mountain lion.

I caught Carlisle's eye as he stood giving the boy's their orders. Emmett was to get the lumber, Jasper set to buy the scaffolding and insulation for the home, Edward was in charge of buying the neutral paint so that Alice and I could decorate afterwards. Carlisle would be taking care of the security: fences, gates, safety measures to ensure that our family was safe.

I have always enjoyed watching Carlisle work, on anything really; I know that even working at the hospital he is a born leader. His caring personality never failed, but he had the perfect balance of authority and strength.

"Well, the men know what they must do. Shall we get to the hotel and check in?" I asked, smiling at my daughters and only granddaughter.

Renesmee's eyes lit up at the words. She was very eager to get our new adventure underway. She looked up at Bella, "Are we going, Mommy?"

Bella gave a soft laugh. "Of course we are, sweetheart," she murmured with a smile. Then she looked at me. The expression on her face was subtle but as a mother I picked up on it quickly.

"What is it, dearest?" I asked Bella quietly, leading my girls away from the men and their work.

She bit her lip slightly, an old habit from her human days. I offered her another encouraging smile.

"Well, because of the rush and exhilaration of the move, even I have neglected to say goodbye to Charlie. I spoke to him the other day, long before this came up. I was caught up in the moment, along with Renesmee, when we were packing. I would really like to head back and tell him where we will be. Renesmee wants to see him as well. I didn't bring it up to Edward yet because it would halt the progression of the house being built."

Alice and Rosalie giggled behind us. Rose was the one to speak up.

"I still find it amusing that you are so stubborn and harness these emotions and thoughts from your husband. You do need to let your guard down more often, Bella," she said in a gentle, sisterly tone.

If Bella could have blushed, we all knew she would.

I smiled and hugged her. "She's still getting used to the married life. She has the undying love down already," I joked lightly causing Bella to laugh, "Of course we can head back. We have time before the men will have the home ready to move in. There are some things I want to buy back in Seattle, so why don't we make a pit stop at your father's house before we go shopping?"

Alice beamed, "Saw it coming! Girls we are going to have such a good time!" she clapped her hands together.

Renesmee smiled, nuzzling her face into Bella's neck gently. "Grandpa Charlie will be happy," she said in her lovely soprano voice.

"Yes, he will be happy to see us off," Bella smiled sending us all a grateful look, "Hey; I am working on being completely open as a wife. Some times are easier than others. This was just me keeping it to myself. I promise I will let him know if it ever happens again." She laughed at herself.

I nodded approvingly. "It doesn't happen often, dear; we aren't faulting you. I am going to let Carlisle know where we are going. Why don't we take the Jeep, so that we have room for our purchases as well?"

Rosalie smirked, "I will steal the keys." She hurried over to Emmett before I could scold her.

I shook my head, "That girl… Alright, wait by the Jeep girls," I said, heading to speak with Carlisle. He pulled me in for a loving kiss as I approached. I smiled sweetly, "Your plan seems to be moving along smoothly."

"So far so good," Carlisle replied cheerfully. "Are you ladies off to the hotel? What was the commotion regarding Bella? I was concentrating on giving the boys instruction, but I caught a few words."

I smoothed his hair back, adjusting his tie. "Oh, Bella wants to go back to Forks to say goodbye to Charlie. She got flustered with the anticipation of moving and didn't bring it up to Edward." I smiled knowing Edward was with in earshot.

He glanced over at me and Carlisle, chuckling, "She will hopefully stop doing that once we've been together for many years," he said in a light tone.

I was aware that he could never be angry with Bella over something flighty like this. I hugged Edward, patting his shoulder. "Of course she will. Now get back to work, dear. I do want to decorate my lovely home once we return."

Edward nodded with his crooked smile and hurried off to join his brothers. Emmett waved at me and the girls. Jasper dipped his head as if tipping a hat to a lady.

I kissed Carlisle gently, "We will return in a few days and will head back to the hotel. Let us know when everything is finished. Be safe, Dearest."

He smiled at me, playfully shaking his head, "You act as though we do not know what we are doing, Love. Thank you. Be safe in your ventures as well. Have a good time. Oh, Edward says to say goodbye to Charlie for him also."

I nodded, waving to Edward for acknowledgement and walked to the Jeep. I slid in the driver's seat, turning to Bella.

"Edward wishes you send his goodbye to Charlie as well, and a thank you for letting him take you and his daughter so far."

Bella giggled softly, holding Renesmee in her lap, "I was going to anyway."

I started up the Jeep and we made our way back to Washington. It took us a few long hours. I decided that, since we had the time to kill, we should drive the speed limit. Alice and Rosalie sent me exasperated expressions. If it had been up to them, we would already be in Seattle shopping.

Bella and Renesmee, however, were enjoying the scenery and luxury of being on a peaceful road trip. I turned the radio to one of the stations with child-friendly music to play as background noise.

It was an enjoyable time together. Our family usually ran in groups, but it was rarer to be able to spend it with only my girls and have Carlisle keeping the boys busy.

Renesmee piped up as we reached the state borderline along Oregon and Washington. She sat in between Bella and Alice.

"Nana? Can you tell us a story?" she asked delicately.

I glanced back at her in the rear-view mirror, "A story, sweetheart? A story about what?"

Up until this point, we had all been discussing a variety of things. All of my girls looked at me expectantly.

"A story about you and papa," was all Renesmee added to her previous question.

I thought for a moment as we passed the "Welcome to Washington" sign. My daughters, even Bella, knew the story of how Carlisle and I came to be mates. I believe we had shared it with Nessie also.

"Alright," I spoke still thinking about what story to tell them. Then a thought came to mind, "Would you like me to tell you how our trip went?"

Renesmee's eyes lit up, "Please?"

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie shifted in their seats to pay attention as well. Renesmee snuggled to her mother, watching me.

"Well, we left to celebrate our anniversary. It had been a long time since we had put together a getaway for just Papa and me to celebrate. Unfortunately we had to spend time together around his doctor's convention. He had to sit and listen to a lot of people talk and participate in activities that had to do with being a doctor. Papa already knew many of the things in the convention, so we decided to go celebrate on our own. Well his boss found out and got mad at Papa. So Papa decided that it was time to move and he resigned as a doctor at Forks General Hospital. After that we flew to Isle Esme and had a lovely time on the beach. It is beautiful there; maybe your mommy and daddy will take you there soon," I ended my story there.

Alice sent me a look. "Oh come on. You didn't tell us what you did when you can Carlisle celebrated! I know you did more than spent time on the beach. You spent a couple days together in… was it Montana?"

I smiled, "Michigan. And yes, we did. Fine, you caught me. I went shopping—which is where I got those outfits for Nessie. After that we spent a lovely time at a club. I was able to dress up in a beautiful evening gown, and we went dancing. Oh, it was a splendid night. Then we were able to stay together in the hotel a couple of times. The pictures are on our camera."

Rosalie dug it out of my purse and went through them with the girls. They were quite enriched in my story. I smiled internally.

Bella looked at me, appearing to be debating a question. Alice nudged her.

"Ask, Bells," she whispered.

I gazed back, straight into Bella's eyes, "You can ask me anything, dear."

She bit her lip as she had earlier, "How long did it take you and Carlisle to… get as close as you are now?"

I blinked a little taken aback by her question. I had to think back. It has been many years.

"That is a good question. I believe… it took a few years. You know my story. I had to get past that and learn to trust him entirely. Bella, are you having trouble?"

She shook her head, "No, not with Edward. I guess the marriage thing is just gnawing at my brain. It's different for vampires though. A different bond, right? I know I already know all this…"

I reached back and held her hand, "Everyone has drawbacks. You want to make sure that it's real. We do have a different bond, a stronger bond, than that of humans. They have fleeting desires. We only desire that which is already ours. You can be vulnerable with Edward. I know it is strange at the beginning, but you are in the early stages. It gets easier. One day you will open your mind to him, just to let him hear your private thoughts. He is the half that makes you whole. I have seen that being apart from him, you already show the anxiety we all feel with our mates."

Bella gave a natural smile, a thankful smile. It radiated relief. We didn't need Jasper to be here to see it plain in her features. She relaxed.

"I thought it was just me. I know I have been different than many of you already," she admitted sheepishly.

"We are all different in many ways, dear. But that is an area that we all share. Whenever you need to speak about these things, come and talk to one of us. Alice more than likely will already know. She'll direct you to who has the most relatable advice." I responded as we pulled up in front of Charlie's home. I guess my lead foot finally got the better of me.

Renesmee touched Bella's face with a big grin. It lopped to the side, just like her daddy's did.

"Yes, let's go see Grandpa Charlie," Bella slid out with my granddaughter. She stopped and turned back. "Esme, would you mind joining us? You know the address and all."

I laughed softly, honored to join my newest daughter. "Absolutely, Alice and Rose. Please stay in the car. Don't take it to Seattle and bring it back before we walk out." I walked up with Bella.

Charlie was on a need-to-know basis with our family and everything that concerned his little girl and grandbaby. He knows what we have told him, and he was alright with it. I was thankful for that.

Bella knocked lightly, smiling wide as Charlie opened his front door. "Hey Dad," she hugged him.

Charlie's smile was the mirror image of Bella's at the moment. He hugged Bella and took Renesmee in his arms. "Well, hey to you both. What brings you here, Bells?" he asked cheerfully.

I stepped back slightly, in observation. I didn't want the attention to be on me at all. This was their moment.

Bella fidgeted with her shirt. Oh, so this is why she was having trouble earlier. She didn't want to disappoint Charlie. He was finally trusting of Edward and our family. It was all thanks to Renesmee and Bella together.

Bella leaned against the pillar of the porch, "I wanted to bring Renesmee by so we could tell you that we are moving. We wanted to tell you goodbye and let you know where we were going."

Charlie's brow furrowed slightly. "Moving, huh? Is this because of…" he glanced at me. I nodded to confirm. He looked back at Bella and Renesmee, "I'm allowed to visit, right? And you better come see me too. I want to watch this youngin' grow up."

Bella nodded, squeezing my hand as a thank you, "Yes, you can come visit. We will make our way up here to say "hey" every now and then. We're just going to Colorado. It's not like we're going to a different country, Dad."

"I will hold you to that, Bells," Charlie replied with an understanding smile.

Renesmee placed her hand on his cheek. I'm sure she was showing him images of where we were going to live.

"It's really pretty there," she whispered happily.

I pulled a notepad out of my purse and wrote down the address, handing it to Charlie, "You are welcome to visit at any time. Oh, Edward says thank you for letting him take your precious gems with us and he sends his farewell."

After that I walked back to the Jeep to allow Bella and Renesmee their final adieu with Charlie. A few minutes later they walked back to the car and hopped in the back with Alice.

"We are ready," Bella announced softly. Renesmee smiled gently, waving to Charlie as I drove us off.

"On to Seattle!" Alice giggled and shouted gleefully.

I just laughed along with my girls and took us there. Non-stop shopping here we come.

**A/N: Here you go! Some big girl bonding time with all of the female members of the Cullen clan. They have officially moved. They Cullen boys will be building the house in the next chapter as well as having Carlisle bond with them without the girls. Carlisle will also be finding a new hospital to be employed as well as a new high school for the kids. **

**Last chapter, I had a review from ****Muzicismyescape**** and they highlighted that if Bella was a vampire (which she is already) that they would have told Charlie first. I thought about it, and they were absolutely right. I didn't want that to be the entire focus of this chapter but I did want to add it in. So, thank you ****Muzic**** for the catch! **** It fit in with my storyline perfectly.**

**As always thank you so much to all of my reviewers and readers. You are amazing! I couldn't have gotten out of my writer's block funk without you. You are my motivation. **

**Thank you so much to my lovely beta, ****TwilightGuru09****. She's the reason my chapter's flow so nicely and have no mistakes. Thank you, thank you!**

**Love, Ebony-Rosez**


	8. Chapter 8

Conventional Mishaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I am simply playing with the characters in her lovely saga.**

**Chapter 8**

**Carlisle's POV**

It was a week later; the boys and I had the base of the house set as well as the wall and roof structures put together. Going at human pace was rather infuriating for us, but we knew that it would be worth it by the end.

Emmett aided Jasper as they put the dry wall up after finishing all the insulation. He huffed a sigh, "This is ridiculous, Dad." Jasper nodded his agreement.

"With all due respect, I have to agree with Emmett," Jasper said, his accent thick from working to the bone. He faked a grimace, "As much as it pains me to say that."

Emmett chuckled, punching his shoulder in a brotherly way. "Hey, bro. Why are you always ragging on me?"

Jasper smirked and shook his head. "Because you always rag on us," he responded.

Edward shuffled over from setting up the security gate. He laughed and looked at me. "I have to agree with them as well," he scratched the back of his head, "Can't we just build it faster and say that we had a lot of help?"

I looked at the sky in thought. They did have a valid point; however, I wanted to be careful. Though, Edward's idea was sounding better by the minute.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we picked up the pace some. You do have the security gate finished around the entire perimeter?" I asked Edward pointedly. If we were going to quicken our construction work, I wanted every "t" crossed and every "I" dotted.

Edward nodded in affirmation, "Yes, I just finished it before I walked over. I may have sped that up already," he admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"The truth finally comes out," Emmett smirked letting out his infamous booming laugh, "How dare you get to built fast when we are stuck setting up like any old person could. That's just rude."

Of course, he was joking around. That's how he always has been, since the day I turned him into one of us and he became Rosalie's mate. His happy-go-lucky nature was a wonderful addition to our family, and in turn—a wonderful balance for Rosalie's temperament.

Edward raked his fingers through his bronze tresses. "Oh please, you don't actually think I believe that you and Jasper haven't hastened things over here? More than half of the dry wall is set up. We just put the wall structure together this morning."

Jasper grinned, "Well… yeah. We figured it would be easy after putting in the insulation. We were right," he chuckled.

"Yeah we were," Emmett beamed proudly.

I watched in amusement as my son's mockingly bickered with each other, while secretly getting along. Or that is how they wanted to appear.

Our family's bond was exceedingly strong for that of a coven. Most covens cared about one another and each member, but ours was deeper than even that. Even the Volturi had been surprised by how faithful and dependent we were; there was never a time where we would stand aside while a family member was in danger or in need.

I smiled as my son's started wrestling ahead of me. I could tell that they were bored and had a surplus of energy that they needed to get out.

"Boys, if you are going to mess around, please move away from the foundation of the home. We just built what we have and if you go knocking it down we will start from scratch," I lightly scolded using just enough authority to get my point across.

Emmett grinned my way and nodded while hopping up to run into the nearby woods. Jasper smiled and followed him, chasing him down. I felt the ground rumble slightly as Emmett was tackled.

I laughed quietly, noticing my eldest son standing by my side.

"Edward, don't you want to join your brothers? You can have a break," I smiled as Edward shook his head.

"No thanks, I have plenty of time to goof around with them later," he answered giving me a hesitant expression.

I walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He was the first one that I brought to join me in my family. We had had a chance to get to know one another thoroughly before I had changed Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. After that Alice and Jasper had showed up.

Getting back to my point, Edward and I were close. I knew what his expression held.

"What is worrying you, son?"

Edward was never one to impose, but he was also very open—to me—about his problems. When he needed answers I was the first person he came to. It warmed my heart, figuratively speaking.

"Well, Bella… It's about her and me," he confessed and I watched him intently. Taking that as a cue, he continued, "I feel like she is hesitant about the marriage. I know our relationship is doing well. Between us there is nothing to hide, but I know she feels… awkward about being a wife. I am positive of her love, but I don't know how to assure her that being married to me… is right? I'm not sure if that is what I mean," Edward scratched his head.

I smiled, knowing exactly what I needed to say. "Edward, my son, let me tell you something I have had to tell your brothers in the past. Relationships, whether they are serious or not, take time to grow. You are still technically in the newlywed stage of life. I feel like, as a vampire, this stage lasts longer than it would for a human being. Bella has concerns about marriage, but those were imposed upon her from her parents. By accepting the marriage proposal and stating her vows to you, she confessed that—despite her parents' view of matrimony—she loves you. She loved you enough to say: "I do." That lasts forever. It is a bond, a seal of affection. Bella will come to terms with her feelings. She enjoys being a wife, being your wife. She enjoys that as much as she enjoys spending precious time with your daughter. Edward, you are so blessed. It is normal to become discouraged, but don't fret. As time goes by Bella will become as open with you as Esme is to me, or as open as Rosalie and Alice are with your brothers. She trusts you. When they return, see how she acts. If you are still concerned pull her aside and have a loving heart to heart with her. I am positive that Bella would love to talk about your feelings and her own."

Edward had listened eagerly soaking in my advice like a sponge soaks up water. He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Dad. Those words have soothed my soul," he glanced back behind us to where Emmett and Jasper stood listening to our conversation as well, "with a little help from Jasper."

I chuckled. "You are welcome," I replied, hugging him.

Emmett stepped over with Jasper in tow. He clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder in a friendly way, "Bro, Bells still has the starry, doe eyes when she looks at you. You'll have that forever. She treasures every moment of being with you, or even watching you from afar. She's just stubborn, kinda like Rosalie. Bella had an independent spirit. It gives her the spunk and vitality that you love about her so much."

I watched my youngest son counseling Edward and it metaphorically gave me goose bumps. It made me joyful that my children would offer advice and loving words of wisdom to each other.

Jasper leaned against Edward's Volvo that sat to the left of us. He sent Edward a smile, "We know that you are aware of all of this, but your anxiety was so high that we thought that a little brotherly pep talk would boost your spirits. When Bella left she was nervous. I think that, like you, she knows that she is stubborn and she hasn't been sharing everything with you. She still feels that it will burden you, much like she felt when she was human. It is a force of habit, but nothing that she won't be able to break herself of. Rosalie and Alice had their reservations—as crazy as it sounds—right after Emmett and I married them. With Rose's background and the fact that Alice couldn't remember her past, we had to be patient and wait for them to come around. It takes time for two people to become one. It also takes work. You and Bella are willing to do the work; you are working on it as we speak," he spoke with knowledge.

I stepped forward to talk again, watching as Edward relaxed more with every experience that we shared. "It took Esme awhile to trust me in the beginning. She loved me, that much was certain, but because of her past she felt like she needed her space. As the husband, you have to be aware of when your wife needs space. Everything comes back to time, son. Time makes the heart grow fonder they say. That is true in many aspects. The longer you spend with someone, the closer, the more intimate you become. And by intimate I don't automatically mean sexually. By intimate I mean there is an unfathomable significance behind your relationship. It isn't just the romance, Edward; it is the understanding. It is the care, the devotion, the companionship. In time you will learn everything there is to know about your mate. No secrets, no hidden agendas, just pure simple adoration. Everything will be out on the table and together you will feel absolute and complete. Be patient; you and Bella have plenty of centuries to enjoy the fruits of your relationship," I stated softly.

Edward nodded his head as he sat quietly, thinking about what we had told him. He was happy. These were experiences that he had known prior to our talk; however, they applied to him now. I know that it brought him great relief.

"That was exactly what I needed to hear," he smiled truthfully, exposing his vulnerability. No matter the pride, or his ego, Edward wanted our honest opinions and that was exactly what my sons and I told him.

"No problem little bro," Emmett said cheerfully, "You sure found what you had been looking for. We couldn't be happier that Bella came into our lives. Plus, it gave us the little munchkin. None of us expected to get a bundle of joy, especially not one as special as Renesmee. You were blessed with two for the price of one," he joked with a sincere smile.

Edward nodded, "I am aware of that, Emm. I couldn't have wished for a better mate, Bella is my perfect fit. She is the most amazing woman. It never crossed my mind that I would have a child, let alone a daughter that reminds me so much of my wife. I never want to take them for granted. If I follow your advice, which I promise I can do, I know that Bella and I will become one in time. I waited ninety years to find her, and I will wait forever to be as close as you all are with your wives. I have absolutely no doubt of it in my mind."

I cleared my throat, smiling, "We believe you, Edward. Now, I think that we should take a break to hunt and when we return we regroup. Let's take things at full speed and finish up everything. Once we have the house built, we can paint the outside and inside. Then our wives, and my granddaughter can return to us."

My boys agreed elatedly. I was aware of our thirst needs, especially of Jasper's. He was doing extremely well, finding that everyday made living our way easier. Emmett and Edward had fairly clean records; they just loved the thrill of hunting their favorite animals.

We made our way to the forest and within moments we had fed on our share of animal life. Once we had quenched our thirst, I led my sons back to the foundation of our new home.

"Emmett and Jasper finish up the dry wall and put the roof on. Edward and I are going to work on the outside of the house. I will be putting in the garden and greenhouse and Edward will be setting up the porches and backyard. Meet in the front when everything is set. Go," I instructed.

Emmett gave a whoop and ran inside. Jasper just chuckled and followed, whistling a country tune.

Edward walked over to the moving van and gathered the things that he needed for the backyard.

"You're surprising Mom with a greenhouse?" he asked with his lopsided grin.

I nodded, a twinkle in my eye, "Yes, she has always wanted one of her own. It will bring her joy, along with running her business with Alice."

Edward raised a brow at me. Had I forgotten to mention that Esme and Alice were starting their own interior decorating business? This caused him to chuckle.

"You did forget to mention it. So did Alice, somehow. But that is exciting. They will enjoy being able to decorate other peoples homes as well as our own," Edward replied to my thoughts.

"I suppose I got caught up in the commotion of moving. They will enjoy it. Alice was ecstatic, and Esme was quite pleased to have the paperwork signed and ready for her. All they need to do is find some office space, which I am positive that Alice is already keeping an eye out for," I said, setting up the greenhouse piece by piece.

By the end of the night the house was completely built and the boys and I were going over the minor details. Edward was helping me fine tune everything while Jasper and Emmett arm wrestled.

It was an enjoyable experience to say the least. Spending time with only my sons was a rare thing. That doesn't go without saying that we long for our mates immeasurably while they are apart from us.

I glanced at the moon overhead. Esme had called earlier to say that they were heading back to Colorado from their shopping experience in Seattle. I let her know that the house was ready to be decorated.

Alice had piped in the conversation by telling me that we did a lovely job and that the girls will approve of our labor.

Emmett smirked as he beat Jasper. They were evenly matched when it came to games. Even though Emmett was more burly and stronger than Jasper, Jasper still held a great amount of strength and he had strategy skills from his army days.

Edward sat with them, deciding he wanted to take his chances with the winner.

I watched them "goof around" as Edward had previously called their hanging out. I watched from the porch, pulling out a doctor's journal from my briefcase.

As soon as I had it open, however, the boys began their complaints. Emmett was the first, as he normally is, to speak his mind.

"Dad, you can't be serious about reading at a time like this? The night is young. The house is finished, _and_," he emphasized the word "and" to make his point clearer, "the ladies aren't home yet for the big surprise. Reading is out of the question!"

I set it beside me to please them, leaning my elbows to my knees as I sat forward. "Oh and what should I be doing instead, son?" I asked, sincerely curious as to what my boys had in mind. We had already hunted and exploring the region would take time.

Jasper spoke up to answer me, "You should spend time with us, enjoy some entertainment, and while the girls are away. We could play a game. Baseball, basketball, something of that nature possibly," he suggested.

Edward nodded, reading my mind before I could say anything. "I know there are only four of us, but we could play with teams split up into two. And you are wrong about exploring the region, it wouldn't take too long. We would still return before the girls arrived. They still have to stop at the hotel and gather their things as well as getting Renesmee prepared to come here."

Emmett gave us all a look that told us exactly what he wanted to do. I held up my hand as he bounced in his seat.

"Alright, Emmett, alright we will go explore the region around us. We need to keep an eye out for a high school to sign you all up in and I need to find a hospital for myself. We can keep track of those things as we roam around," I responded with a smile.

It has been a long while since I have let my guard down to spend quality time with my family. I had busied myself with work for so long that I was beginning to lose touch, even the slightest bit.

I am grateful that my family and I are this close. They help keep me on track and bring to light the things that are most important, which is my wife, children, and grandchild.

I stood up, "Who is ready?"

Emmett shot up from his seated position, "Me! I am so ready, Dad."

Edward chuckled and followed, more calm that Emmett, but still showing his excitement. "As am I," he stated.

Jasper stood, walking to my side, "Lead the way."

With that I ran back towards the forest. It didn't take us long to find what I had listed off. We saw a high school that I would be enrolling them in as soon as the school year started, much to their chagrin. I also spotted a hospital near our home. It was a decent sized hospital, meaning that they have more doctors available so that I wouldn't always be working.

Everything was working nicely. We explored the span of Colorado in the length of an hour and a half. I smiled when we reached the hotel that our companions were staying in.

"I see Emmett's Jeep parked outside," I said, nodding in the direction of the parking lot, "The girls must be getting their things. Let us go inside and help. Then we can head to the house together."

The boys were all for my suggestion. Emmett led the way and we walked in to the hotel lobby. I asked the receptionist which room Mrs. Esme Cullen was staying in, although I was the one that made the reservation in the first place, and we headed upstairs.

Once we reached the suite, Alice pulled the door open. She beamed cheerfully and hugged Jasper.

"Hey, guys," she chirped, resting her head against her husband. I smiled internally.

When I watch my family interact with such a passion and love, it makes me the happiest man alive.

Even if my children were all grown adults, they were still mostly teenagers for eternity. They listened and respected me as their father figure. My family was something I had never dreamed of. It was far beyond my expectations for my life. It made every sacrifice, every blessing worth living as a vampire.

Rosalie walked out to greet Emmett, having a steamy moment that made everyone just roll their eyes, but smile at the love they shared.

I watched Bella and Edward welcome each other and it seemed that he wasn't the only one who had sought advice. They were unperturbed and it appeared that their devotion had been brought up a few notches. They were relaxed and cheerful.

I smiled internally as Renesmee nuzzled to her father, such a wonderful sight to behold.

A moment later my lovely wife emerged from the suite and sauntered to me elegantly. I wrapped my arms around her, planting a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Hello, Darling," I said softly.

She mirrored my smile and cuddled her body to mine. "How are you, Dearest? Alice says that you boys did a fantastic job building our home," she replied, smoothing my hair.

"I am doing well, even better now that we are all reunited. The house looks very nice, if I do say so myself."

Esme batted her eyelashes, winking at me, "Well then, why don't you take us to see it? We need to break some things in."

I chuckled as Emmett whistled our direction. Our children had started retreating to the lobby.

"Race you there!" he challenged, pulling on Rosalie's hand. She giggled beside him.

I acknowledged his challenge, taking Esme's hand in my own. "You're on son,"

Edward and Bella took Renesmee to the Jeep, as Edward agreed to the challenge by car. Jasper was ready with Alice glued to his side as usual.

I raised my hand like a flag and signaled the start of the race. I laughed aloud as we all took off.

It was split seconds before we had made it to our newly built house in the wealthy neighborhood. Thankfully the sun was barely coming up and we hadn't disturbed a soul.

Edward, Bella, and Renesmee had won with Edward parking in front of the gate. He smirked proudly.

Esme smiled and hugged him. "Good job, now may we take a look at the house?"

Emmett grumbled behind us, "Next time, Ed. The house is awesome, Mom; I hope we made you proud."

I stepped forward, typing in the lock code to open the gate. "Welcome home, everyone," I smiled gauging the reactions.

The gate slid open and we all walked inside, Edward pulling the Jeep over to the garage.

The ladies were in a state of awe. I grinned, pulling Esme to me. "Welcome home, Love."

Her only response was to kiss me fervently.

**A/N: Teehee, the Cullen's have a new home! There you go, a little bonding time with the Cullen boys. **** Nothing like a good heart to heart with Carlisle! This was fun to write, even through the deeper more emotional parts. Advice for Edward **

**Next up will be Esme's POV on finding herself a new office building for her interior design business! Alice will be her assistant **** A lot of love and laughter on the way. I will update soon.**

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers. Your kind words make my day. Thank you for your support!**

**And lastly, as always, a HUGE thank you to my lovely beta, TwilightGuru09. She's amazing!**

**Love,**

**Ebony**


End file.
